


Dream

by benefiction (Benefiction)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benefiction, Cumberbatch, Cumberfiction, F/M, One Shot, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefiction/pseuds/benefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is a one shot with Benedict Cumberbatch and my OC Katherine that contains explicit sexual content and language.  I prefer not to give hints however I will tell you that it is a hot and steamy fic.  Hope you enjoy and please leave kudos or comments if you did.</p><p>Follow me on <a href="http://nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com">nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com </a> or <a href="http://bene-fiction.tumblr.com"> bene-fiction.tumblr.com </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one shot with Benedict Cumberbatch and my OC Katherine that contains explicit sexual content and language. I prefer not to give hints however I will tell you that it is a hot and steamy fic. Hope you enjoy and please leave kudos or comments if you did.
> 
> Follow me on [nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com ](http://nowimsherlocked.tumblr.com) or [ bene-fiction.tumblr.com ](http://bene-fiction.tumblr.com)

Ben and I had just gotten back to my place after a particularly drunken night on the town. My head felt heavy from all the vodka and I knew his must be the same from the smell of whiskey wafting off him like cologne. I moaned loudly as he brushed his hand up my leg and under my skirt. His hands had explored almost as much of my body in public as they did now that we were in private. Maneuvering us towards the bed he brought his body down on mine pinning me between his legs. He had managed to not break our rather sloppy yet passionate kiss as our tongues rolled together making a deliciously strong cocktail. Running my hands through his long dark curls my fingertips kneaded his scalp and tousled his hair. He fumbled with his belt and unzipped his fly not bothering to take down his pants. Unceremoniously he shoved my skirt up around my waist and ripped my panties at the seams. There was no pretense to foreplay as he shoved his long hard cock inside me. I screamed my cry into his mouth, my nails raking down his back, as even wet the full width of him hurt without a little easing in. A growl reverberated from his throat as he slowly pulled his cock out then eased it back in several times. The transition from rough to gentle made my body spasm around his cock and his need took over. He began a relentless pounding of his body into mine. The sex was rough and raw and everything we needed in our drunken stupor. The cloudiness from my head was even beginning to fade.

I woke with a start with my hand between my legs. Sweat ran down my body onto my soft cotton sheets. I was panting as the heat intensified from my core. My hand was compelled to finish working in and out relishing the feel of my walls contracting around my fingers. I imagined it was Ben's thick cock between my thighs moving in at an increasing speed. My fingertips danced lightly over my breasts and squeezed each of my nipples before traveling back down over my stomach. My other fingers worked furiously in and out of my hot core dragging the wetness to my clit. In my mind it was Ben’s tongue flicking across my clit and not my fingers. Without warning I was overcome with pleasure. My back arched off the bed as I screamed out my orgasm to the empty room.

Gasping for air I lay in bed with my fists balled into the sheets. God that felt so good but I still craved the feel of Ben's body especially after how vivid that dream had been. He only lived fifteen minutes away and I wanted to feel his lips against mine as his hands worked their magic touching every inch of me. After catching my breath I fumbled in the dark for my phone that sat on the tall rococo noir nightstand and scrolled to his name. "Are you still up?" _Fuck, I really don't want to disturb him if he's asleep._ He had to be up early in the morning to film and he had a late night last night. Ben did sleep like a rock though, so chances are if he was asleep my text wouldn't wake him.  
It took less than a minute for him to text me back, "Yeah I just finished learning my script for tomorrow."

"Oh, well if you're about to go to bed I don't want to bother you babe."

"You're never a bother. What's up?"

I knew it was too late for me to head over since he had to be up early so I settled with asking for webcam time. "Are you able to Skype?"

"Absolutely"

I shot out of bed to grab my laptop turning on the lights before coming back to bed. I sat with my feet under my ass and opened up the laptop furiously punching in my password. A minute later he rang me. I took a deep breath before answering since I was completely nude and unsure what his reaction would be.

His face appeared on my screen and his eyes just about popped out of his head. The room around him came into focus. He was sitting in his study, easily one of my favorite rooms in his house as it housed a small library that lined three of the four walls. A diverse collection of old and new books lined shelves with relief carving along the edges. Two wide full length windows covered by heavy curtains spanned the fourth. The study was rich in earth tones and the only modern touch was a flat screen television craftily mounted amidst the dark walnut wood of the bookshelves. On the walls between the bookshelves old Victorian streetlamps were mounted casting a soft yellow light on Ben’s face. Opposite the wall with the television was a beautifully hand chiseled fireplace all in black with an intricately designed wrought iron screen covering the hearth inside. In front of the fireplace a vintage old world map rug lay atop paneled wooden floors. Ben leaned forward his forearms resting on the large rolled arms of his favorite dark espresso leather chair. It was easy to see why he loved it so with the tufted cushions with their large buttons and the bottom lined with studs. The chair was handsome but it was Ben who held my attention. His laptop sat atop a plain tea table giving me a perfect view of his entire body. My eyes traveled from the bottom of his boxers up over his t-shirt to where they fixated on his bottom lip. If I closed my eyes I could imagine being in his study the smell of rich leather mixing with old books and fresh cut cigars.

"Hello," he said slowly clearing his throat and adjusting his boxers as the leather protested squeakily underneath.

"Hi," I answered shyly. There was a moment of awkward silence. We had never done anything quite like this before and had only been dating for a few months. "How was work?"

"Work was alright," He mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I...but I really can't think of anything except for your glorious tits that are making me horny as all get out."

Gaining confidence I smiled and answered, "Good because all I can think about is fucking you." Seeing his jaw drop was worth the moment of awkwardness I had had sitting naked while he was fully clothed.

"Fuck me!"

"Mmm hmm," I slurred.

“You look glistening and deliciously flushed. Is there a reason?”

My voice became sultry as I explained, "Ben I was sleeping and woke from a dream where you were doing very naughty things to me.” My hand slid down my stomach my fingers drifting lower. I could see the heat in his eyes rising. "I know you have to get up early _sooo_ if you want to go to sleep I'll understand." My other hand ran through my hair as my head dipped back exposing my neck to the screen.

Licking his lips he responded, "Give me one sec I'll be right back." He disappeared from the screen for a moment. When he returned he wasn't wearing a god damn thing. He threw a blanket onto the chair exposing his naked ass making me wiggle around in delight.

I bit my lip and smiled when he sat down in the chair. "I do have to get up early but please don't ever think that means I don't have time for you. I'll always have time when it comes to you. I would drive over right now if it wasn't for the fact that I don't think I'd sleep at all if I did." My smile went from small to so bright I could have lit up the city. "God I love it when you smile like that." I blushed but remained speechless; he tended to have that effect on me. His smile turned from adoring to dark and carnal. "Now that we're both naked why don't you tell me about that dream of yours? I'd love to know what sort of naughty things I did to your body."

Shyly at first, I began to tell him the dream. As I continued I could tell his interest was piqued so I made sure to describe everything in explicit detail. My hands traveled all over my body while I confessed the rough and drunken sex. When it came to the part where I woke up I reached between my legs to try and ease the ache that was building again.

"Mmmm, spread your legs for me Katherine."

My thighs slowly opened at will, but I was still sitting on my feet so my knees wouldn't spread that wide. "Yes, now lean back. I want to see how wet you are." Before obeying I looked at the screen and saw him holding his thick cock in his palm. God, it was torture just to look at it when I wanted to touch it so badly. For a moment I lost myself just watching his hand stroke up and down the shaft. _Fuck!_ “Katherine. Lean back for me baby." His voice had dropped an octave to the sweet baritone I couldn't resist. "Yes, fuck. God Kath I want to be inside of you right now. Rub yourself for me baby."

My hands traveled over my body as I showed him what I had done when I woke up. I made sure to take my time and let him enjoy the view. The sheets were now soaking wet from my sweat and the heat dripping from my core. Climaxing again, I was left breathless and limp. When I had recovered enough I looked back to the laptop and saw Ben sitting up with a lazy grin and half lidded eyes. My eyes peered farther down the screen to find his hands resting on his thighs. His stomach was glistening with come.

"Mmm," I moaned.

Ben's eyes came back into focus, "Yes, my sweet?"

"Ben I just wish I was there to lick that off your stomach." He twitched in his chair.

"Come visit me one set tomorrow after work and you can."

"Benedict! At work?!"

"Oh yes I have my own trailer we'll have plenty of privacy. Besides I want the cast to meet you."

"Hopefully not with me between your legs!" I giggled but I really was giddy inside at the thought of him wanting to introduce me to his coworkers. Up until now we had been keeping our relationship under wraps other than meeting his parents, which had been a pretty big deal. When I looked at him again he was looking at me rather closely and I felt even more naked than I had a moment ago. He was contemplating something serious but I wasn't sure what. "Well, I guess I should let you get to bed."

"Oh yes, that." He shook his head and looked back to me with what appeared to be uncertainty in his eyes. "Will you come to visit me tomorrow?" His eyes were round waiting for an answer.

"Of course I will." I wasn't quite sure what had passed through his eyes but I knew somehow our relationship was going through a metamorphosis. We said our goodbyes and after a quick shower I went to bed elated with new happiness in my heart that wasn't there before.


End file.
